Since the expansion element used with the expansion device is generally made of a relatively hard plastic material, a problem arises, in that for clamping the expansion device it is necessary to fix the respective expansion element in place on its circumference in the outer tube already at the start of the expanding movement. This is not easily assured in view of the diametric tolerances of the outer tube and the inner tube of a length-adjustable tube.